Vole
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Voe para sua última viagem. Deixe suas horas exaustantes. Voe, você tem força Se torne uma brisa, seja um pombo Pra você voar para longe.  Francis x Jeanne


"_Vole mon ange, mon âme"_

(Voe meu anjo, minha alma)

**Vole**

Ainda me lembro do dia em que a vi pela primeira vez. Adentrou o salão, contrastando com os nobres em suas roupas masculinas surradas com o uso, indo em direção ao Rei sem hesitar em momento algum. _Vim conduzir seus exércitos a vitória_. Suas palavras, tão confiantes, não me fizeram ter dúvidas de que era ela quem poderia fazer isso. Era loucura, certamente, colocar uma mulher sem experiência em batalha comandando aqueles homens desolados e sem esperança – tanto que o monarca fez vários testes. Mas ela, Jeanne, conseguiu reacender uma chama que estava prestes a se apagar ao encontrar a beira do precipício. Os olhos, sempre brilhantes, acenderam em mim algo inexplicável. Desde que pousei meus olhos nela, já sabia: apenas ela poderia fazer aquele desejo de libertação se tornar real.

Ela era diferente das outras. Tinha fama de galanteador – e com razão – mas ela... Ela me fazia querer ser diferente. Eu a respeitava, acima de tudo. Nunca a tocaria – _sujaria _– com essas mãos sórdidas que buscavam conquistas e mais conquistas. Jeanne passava-me uma pureza inigualável, algo que nem parecia deste mundo. Ela fazia-me ver o quanto eu era sujo, o contraste se tornava mais visível a medida que convivia com ela. Mas, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso - penso até hoje que ela me conheceu a fundo, talvez até mais do que eu mesmo! – ela me amara. Não como homem, mas como nação. Ela me respeitava – tanto quanto eu a ela – e admirava.

_Seria este o desejo que me fazia querer melhorar?_

Provavelmente.

Em vez de fugir, de me esconder atrás dela, sentia vontade de lutar _ao lado_ dela, _em frente_ a ela. À medida que o tempo passava e ela libertava as regiões, tornando-se mais e mais conhecida, sentia alívio, mas também como aquilo era errado. _Eu_ deveria protegê-la. Não só como nação que ela tanto amava e admirava, mas como homem que queria cuidar para que aquelas mãos não precisassem mais se sujar de sangue... Não queria mais que as lágrimas fossem limpas com uma lâmina.

Sabia que era demais para ela. Apesar de tudo, era apenas uma garota... Tinha suas dúvidas e receios, mas sempre buscava apoio junto a Deus. Outro aspecto que me fazia admirá-la, achando-a não uma deusa como todos os outros, sabendo que não poderia elevá-la à estirpe d'Aquele que tanto amava; mas pensava que ela era como um anjo, trazendo esperança, protegendo aquilo que lhe era mais importante, mesmo que tivesse de banhar-se em sangue.

Mas algo mudou, não sei ao certo como ou quando.

Começaram a perseguir Jeanne. Acusaram-na de ser uma bruxa.

Pensando ser a hora de tentar defendê-la, era isso que eu ia fazer, mas o olhar gentil me impediu. _É meu destino, monsier Francis_. E como doía ouvir aquilo – muito mais do que ter regiões tomadas ou a população revoltosa. Jeanne não mexera comigo como país e sim como pessoa. Eu a amava, acima de tudo, de um jeito que não imaginei ser possível. Ela era o _meu_ milagre, o _meu anjo_. E, também por me amar, ela se sacrificava por mim. Um amor puro, que não desejava dominar, mas sim proteger e zelar pela felicidade da pessoa querida. Mais uma vez ela mostrava ser uma pessoa de um nível superior – um nível que eu _nunca_ conseguiria alcançar. E nem ninguém.

Assim, ela partiu.

Comigo, restaram apenas as lembranças de seu olhar, seu sorriso. Ela estava longe. Ela, que sempre viveu em **algum lugar entre a dor e a doçura**, sofria e eu não podia ajudá-la. Era nada mais nada menos que frustrante.

A última vez que a vi, assim como um anjo, estava toda de branco, em um vestido que realçava-lhe o corpo. Mas era irônico usar à beira da morte roupas que renegara durante a vida. Ela negou tudo por aquela batalha. O fogo consumia-lhe o corpo e, apesar de horrível, não conseguia deixar de observar. Era minha _amada_ que estava ali e eu incapaz de fazer algo. Nem mesmo chorar conseguia, queria ser forte, mas as lágrimas se formavam sem que eu percebesse. _Je t'aime_ – li em seus lábios, vendo uma lágrima escorrer solitária pelo rosto feminino. Nesse momento, não me agüentei.

_Ah_... Jeanne. Sofreu tanto, não é? E eu até o final nunca consegui fazer nada por ti além de oferecer-lhe meu amor, respeito e gratidão. Será que isso é o suficiente? Mesmo que me arrependa e chore pelo resto da minha existência... Acho que nem isso seria suficiente. Se a morte te trouxe algum alívio, me sinto menos mal com isso.

Sei que sofreu e lutou. Já estava pesado demais, mesmo para você... Não é? Pode ser coisa da minha cabeça. Eu apenas queria protegê-la. Queria ter conseguido fazer algo. Agora só posso garantir que ninguém vá lhe esquecer. Tenho certeza de que se tornou parte do céu e que continua a olhar por nós – por _mim_. A dor já parou, a essa altura. Você não precisa mais sofrer, _mon amour_. Porque sim. Meu _amor_ sempre será somente seu.

_Voe_. Seja livre, torne-se o anjo que tanto amei. Já não peço mais proteção, quero apenas que continue a olhar por mim.

_Será pedir demais?_

Você pode me responder, Jeanne?

_**x**_

_Putz, admito. Me emocionei escrevendo isso. Acho que não ficou tão ruim... Ao menos um pouco, acredito que consegui passar os sentimentos do Francis com relação à Jeanne._

_Queria dedicar esta fanfic à_ Liz. _Ela merece, sempre está comigo... E eu te amo, meu anjo. De verdade, ta?_

_Então é isso. A música no início é _Vole_ e também me inspirei em _Tous Les Secrets_, ambas da Celine Dion, além de _Kyuseishu Messiah_, da banda japonesa Janne da Arc. Não me pertencem, assim como Hetalia e seus personagens._

_Então... reviews?_


End file.
